A Dream Date with a Character from Twilight
by Arani92
Summary: A series of one-shots based on auditions from actual readers. Fill out the info in the 1st ch., and you could find yourself having a date with Edward! Cue screaming now. EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Auditions open now!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is just an information chappie. Now, I know how many of you are absolutely in love with a certain Cullen. Now, both males and females can audition. I'm trying to not be gender specific here. So if you are a guy, and you want to have a one-shot with Rosalie, or Alice, or Bella, or even Esme, or any of the characters, then feel free to audition! I just need you to send in a review (signed) that fills out the following criteria. Do not worry, I will write a one-shot for anyone that wishes to have one. Unless I get completely overswamped, but I kind of want that to happen. But whatever happens, I will write a one-shot with everyone who wants one, but if circumstances arise, it just might take a little longer. Anywho. Here is the following audition information that you need to fill out. Please be as honest and accurate as you can. I will not ask for any personal information, but if you feel that you don't want to display this information in public, then feel free to PM me. I will post the first one-shot on November 8, 2008. Keep checking my profile, as I will have the list (in order) of all of the one-shots, and maybe the date. Sometimes, however, keeping to a schedule doesn't work all that well for me, seeing as I procsratinate...a lot. But I will post the date a couple of days before the story goes up. Also, I will PM you the day before the story goes up. Thanks!

Name: (Both penname, so that I know who to dedicate it to, and your real name)

Sex:

Age:

Appearance:

Country: (This is completely optional. I just want to see if I need to send Edward anywhere)

Personality Traits that most distinguish you: (ie, very opinontaed, etc. Please be as accurate and as descriptive as possible)

Pet Peeves:

Little habits that you may have:

Indiviualistic triats that distinctly define who you are: (Like, how you would handle a certain situation)

How you would react when you have a crush on someone:

Hobbies:

Any pets: (real or imaginary)

Fav Book:

Fav. Movie/Actor/Actress:

Fav. School Subject:

What you like to do in your spare time:

Which Cullen you would most like to date:

Your Dream Date: (location, month, what you are doing, etc)

Anything else that you feel is useful:

**A/N- I will not write any M rated material for indivuals. I am sorry, but that is not the purpose of this. However, I will write anything rated T and down. Thanks, and I hope to hear from everyone!! **


	2. A Walk in the Park

**A/N-Hey guys! This is the first one-shot! Yay!!! This one is for Etheral Fae. I hope you enjoy!! **

A Walk in the Park

I placed my head in my hand, and tried to pay attention to the instructor. Math was just so boring. I really couldn't understand why we need to know geometric proofs anyway. I mean really, it's not like I'm going to be in a supermarket or something, and be like 'I wonder what the proof is for this equation'. Yeesh.

"Sydney!" I jerked my head up, snapped out of my stupor. I cleared my throat, and felt my face heat up. Damn it! Why do I have blush so easily? My teacher stamped her foot impatiently. I raised an eyebrow.

"Erm…yes? May I help you?" I asked meekly. My teacher scowled briefly, before smoothing out her features once more.

"Yes actually you can. Care to tell me the answer to the question on the board?" I bit my lip and wrung my hands underneath my desk. Since when did I get in trouble? I never get in trouble? Yikes, what was with this teacher today? I looked up and squinted at the board.

"Uh…I'm…I think definition of congruent triangles?" I whispered. My teacher sighed, and pressed her hand to her forehead.

"Were you wandering again Sydney?" she asked. I quickly shook my head, but then thought better of lieing. I bowed my head, and I knew that my whole face was burning up.

"Yes. Yes, I was," I admitted.

"To the office," she snapped. I jerked my head up.

"What? Why?"

"For not listening. Now go!" I blushed furiously, and gathered up my stuff. I knew when I was beat. I scurried out of the classroom, and I could practically feel my classmates burning holes into the back of my head. I passed the rest of geometry class sitting in the principal's office, even though I felt severe injustice. The bell rang, and I sighed, standing to my feet and smoothing out my white blouse. I straightened my Mary-Jane pumps, and walked quickly to my next class. English. Finally, something that I actually enjoyed. I had barely made it, and I was stuck with the last seat in the back. I plopped down right as the bell rang, and dumped my stuff into the empty seat next to me. I glanced around the room, and suddenly noticed who was missing. Edward Cullen. I looked next to me, and groaned internally when I realized that I was sitting next to his usual seat. And he hated it when people sat next to him. The teacher walked to the front of the room, and I quickly pulled out my essay that I did this morning.

The class was about half way in, when the door opened, and Edward sauntered in, handing the teacher a pass. He looked around, and drew his eyebrows together when he saw me sitting next to his desk. I blushed furiously when he looked into my eyes, and I quickly looked away. I tried to shrink into my seat, trying to get his heated gaze off of me. I heard footsteps, and wished that my blushing would stop. I heard him cough slightly, and I peered up at him from underneath my lashes. He smiled gently, and nodded to my stuff, still on his desk.

"Is this yours?" he asked softly. My eyes widened, and I snatched my things off of his desk.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I had detention last hour, and I was almost late to this class, and when I came in, I was the last one, and this was the only open seat. I'm so sorry, I know how you hate it when people sit next to you. If you can suffer through this one class, I promise that I will never sit next to you again!" I babbled. Edward chuckled softly, and leaned back into his seat.

"It's okay. I don't mind sitting next to you," he whispered, as the teacher glared at us. I giggled, and blushed again. I saw him glance over at me out of the corner of my eye, and I tucked my hair behind my ear. It wasn't like I wasn't going to flirt. The rest of the class passed in a breeze. We had a quiz that I forgot about, but I just glance at my notes briefly before. Of course I got an A on it. I have a photographic memory. After English let out, I hurried down the hall. Suddenly, I heard someone call my name.

"Sydney! Hey Sydney!" I stopped, and turned around. Edward was walking down the hall towards me, a smile on his face. As he came my way, the crowd of students parted, like he was Moses crossing the Red Sea. It was amazing. I tucked my hair behind my ear, and tucked my books into my bag. I crossed my arms and smiled as he came closer. I had been crushing on Edward since the beginning of the year. You can bet that I was going to flirt my ass off whenever he talked to me. He sidled up next to me, and we kept walking. I noticed that he had his backpack slung nonchalantly over one shoulder, and he walked with a sexy swagger in his step.

"Yeah?" I asked. He looked over at me.

"I noticed that you got a hundred percent on that quiz we took. Did you study?" I shook my head.

"No. I have a photographic memory. I literally can picture the notes in my head if I look at them before a test or quiz," I said breezily. Edward smirked.

"No way."

"Way." He laughed. There was a brief moment of awkward silence as we both tried to keep the conversation going. The minute bell rang, and I hissed under my breath. Edward glanced at me and smiled.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I stopped at my locker, and dialed the combination swiftly.

"I forgot my lunch, and I don't have any money to buy lunch. God, I'm starving," I complained. Edward leaned against my locker with one hand. I glanced over at him, and felt my knees go weak. God, he's so hot.

"I could buy you lunch," he offered. I slammed my locker shut, and stopped to look at him.

"Really? You would buy me lunch?" He shrugged.

"Yeah sure. You're hungry, right?" My stomach gurgurled. I blushed, and nodded.

"Yes, I am. And my stomach thanks you," I said. He gave me his famous lopsided grin, and my heart melted at the sight. We walked to lunch in silence, and I felt everyone's eyes on the pair of us. I skipped ahead of Edward, and stood in line. He ran up next to me, and scowled playfully.

"You shouldn't run away from the person who is buying your food," he chastised playfully. I giggled and the back of my neck heated up.

"Sorry. I just wanted to get in line is all." Suddenly, the captain of the football team sidled up next to me.

"Hey Sydney," he said. I looked at him. He wasn't even looking at my face. The pig. He was staring at my large breasts. I tucked my finger under his chin, and tilted his head up.

"My eyes are up here," I said. He chuckled, and deliberately pushed his head down.

"Yeah, but I'm not interested in those," he murmured, so quietly that I didn't quite understand what he said. But Edward did. He slung his arm around my shoulders, and I froze.

"Leave her alone Mike," he said lowly. Mike glared up at Edward and pulled me away from him. He slipped his arm around my waist and nuzzled his nose into my ear.

"Let me know if you ever want to get away from boring Edward. I'll promise you that we'll have lots of fun," he murmured. My mouth opened in disgust, and I stamped on his foot. He yelled, and my knee found its way in between his legs. He howled and fell to the ground.

"Let me tell you something you dirty fucking scumbag! I would never, ever, go out with you in a million years! If you ever come by me again, I will fucking castrate you," I whispered into his ear. I made sure that my voice was so soft that only he could hear. He glared up at me.

"Don't worry Sydney. You'll change your mind. They all do eventually," he spit back in my face. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, and a fist made contact with Mike's face. He grunted, and fell back onto the ground, his eyes lolling back into his head. I looked up, my eyes wide, to an angry Edward. His eyes were ablaze, and his fists were shaking at his side. I stood up, and put a hand tentatively on his shoulder. He snapped his head in my direction, and I noticed that his eyes were black. I gasped and jumped away. His face immediately calmed, although his eyes remained the color of coal.

"Sydney. It's okay. He won't bother you anymore," he said reassuringly. I could not keep my gaze off of his black irises.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" I asked. He started, and then frowned. He grabbed me by the hand, and dragged me away from the scene of the crime. He marched outside, me towing behind him. He walked towards the forest right behind out school. I struggled to keep up with his long stride.

"Edward? Edward, where the hell are you taking me?" I screeched. I had just been saved from one potential rapist, only to land in the hands of another. He grunted, and suddenly picked me up into his arms. He looked down at me, and smiled wryly.

"I'm not going to rape you," he said. I started. What the?

"How did you know I was thinking that?" I whispered. Edward grunted again, but didn't answer. Instead, he ran. I must admit. When he started to run, I nearly peed my pants he ran so fast. I screamed in delight and clung to him for dear life. It never once crossed my mind how he could run practically at the speed of light. I didn't care. I was much too focused on the fact that he was carrying me, and that I had my arms wrapped tightly around his neck. It also vaguely hit me that his skin was ice cold, but again I ignored that. All of my common snese flew out of my head when he picked me up and hugged me to his chest. He raced into a dense part of the woods, and set me down. He blurred, and he was sitting in the crook of the tree. I stood awkwardly at the base of the tree, and hugged my arms to my chest, gazing up at him. He shifted, and stared up at the sky.

"Sydney..." he began. I took a step closer.

"Yeah?" He cleared his throat, and jumped out of the tree, stopping jsut inches away from me.

"I can't even begin to describe how I feel about you but...." he let his voice trail off again. I held my breath. Was he going to ask me out? Kiss me?

"Sydney...would you go on a date with me?" he asked, turning back to face me. He had that lopsided grin on his face again. I broke out into a wide smile, and nodded estactcally. He chuckeld and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well I'm glad that you said yes, but there's one tiny little problem." I fronwed. What could be wrong? Edward Cullen had just asked me out.

"I'm not who you think I am. I'm a dangerous person," he said slowly. I stepped closer to him, and daringly put an arm around his waist.

"I don't think you're dangerous," I whispered. He shook his head and pulled away.

"I'm a vampire Sydney." There was a minute of silence, before I burst out laughing. He looked at me, a shocked expression on his face. I was pretty much doubled over with laughter.

"Ha ha. Yeah right Edward. Woo. You got me there. Good one." I siad, wiping the tears from my eyes. He frowned, and in a second was right up to my nose.

"You asked me before what was wrong with my eyes, and why I seem to be able to read your thoughts. Did you not notice how fast I ran before, or how cold my skin was? I'm not lieing to you Sydney," he siad. I stilled my laughter and looked at him more seriously. He didn't seem to be joking...

"I'm not joking," he said furiously. I gulped. Maybe he was telling the truth but...vampires weren't real.

"We are real. I'm standing before you aren't I? I'm as real as they come. Just one question. Do you still wish to go out with me?" I chuckled. What a silly question.

"Hell yeah." Edward smirked and bumped into me.

"Are you sure?" he whispered into my ear. I lifted my head up, and my breathing quickened. I wanted so badly to kiss him right now. I pushed forward, and our noses rubbed against each other gently. God I wanted to kiss him. Edward suddenly snarled and jumped back.

"What?" Edward's eyes were wide, and he was staring at me.

"You mustn't try to kiss me Sydney. I don't know if I could stop myself from killing you," he whispered. I suddenly realized how hard it must be for him to constntly be around humans, and not kill them. I blushed at the fact that I was making him uncomfortable.

"Sorry," I murmured. His face smoothed out, and he jumped right back to my side. His hand ran down the side of my face, and I shivered.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Let me make it up to you by taking you out next weekend," he whispered into my ear. I blushed, and nodded. He smiled at me.

"We should probably get back to class," I whispered. He grinned and picked me back up into his arms.

* * *

Edward and I spent the next month in extreme happiness. Well, I was in pure bliss. I didn't know about Edward. I would like to assume that he was happy with me. He was a very chivarlous fellow. He was always pulling out my chairs for me, and opening doors, and offering to carry my books. I soon got over the fact that he was a vampire. I knew that he cared about me too much to hurt me. Soon winter ended, which I was very thankful for. Spring arrived, and I was always in a good mood. One day after school, Edward was drving me home. It was a Friday night, and Edward drove right by my house. I looked out the window as my house speeded past. I turned back to Edward.

"Erm...I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure that you just passed my house," I said. Edward grinned, and looked at me.

"I know. I'm taking you somewhere special tonight," he replied.

"Why?" Tonight wasn't special. My birthday had already passed, and our anniversary was yesterday. So what was so special about tonight?

"What, your boyfriend can't take you out on a special date without you getting suspicsous?" he teased. I scowled at him. I hated it when he read my thoughts. Edward chuckled again.

"Yeah I know. It's why I do it," he said playfully. I laughed and slapped him playfully on the arm, although I harmed myself more than I harmed him. I dug out my ipod, and turned up the sound and closed my eyes. If it was going to be a surprise, I didn't want to spoil it for myself. I didn't know how long we were driving, but it seemed a long time before Edward pulled over his Volvo. Before I knew it, my door opened and Edward was holding out his hand to me. I smiled and yanked my ear buds out of my ears, discarding my ipod on the carseat. I tugged my red hair down out of its ponytail, and mussed it up a bit. i put my hand in his, and he pulled me to my feet. I took a good look around us. We were ina park. I looked up at the sky, and sighed as I counted the many brilliant stars. Edward snaked an arm around my waist tenderly.

"I knew how much you like the stars," he whispered. I could have cried right then and there. How lucky was I to have an amazing boyfriend like Edward Cullen? Edward laughed, and tugged me forward. We walked along the path of the park, surrounded by beautiful trees. I leaned into Edward as I continued to look at the sky. We talked all night long, about small things, to the deep dark secrets of our past. Edward told me how he became a vampire, and I told him about my life before he entered it. We walked and talked for a long time. We styaed out until the sun started to rise. Edward then pulled me into the shadow of a tree, and cupped my face with both hands. He gazed into my eyes for a long moment, and I into his.

"Sydney...I've been wanting to do this for a long time," he whispered. And then his lips met mine. His lips were cold and hard, but I was so delirious happy that he was kissing me that i did not care. I kissed him back passionately. One of his hands slid from my face down to my spine, and I shivered at the contact. I tangled my fingers into his hair, and his thumb was rubbing small circles into my cheek. After a few seconds, he pulled away.

"Sydney?" he murmured. I sighed and rested my head on his chest.

"Yes?" I whispered back. Edward wrapped his arms around me soundly.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear. My heart swelled, and I hugged him to me even more tightly.

"I love you too Edward Cullen."


	3. An Art Class Romance

**A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. My explanation is at the bottom. Well, this one-shot is a little different than the other one. It's written in Jasper's point of view. This one-shot is for _renmeili_, a.k.a, Bianca. Enjoy!**

An Art Class Romance

The bell rang and I swore under my breath. I checked for signs of other people who were looking my direction, and then ran to class. I was never late for class…but Emmett and I had been arm wrestling during lunch, and I didn't want to lose. I chuckled as I remembered the rock we broke. I peeked in the door, and saw that the teacher was facing the board. I opened the door softly and walked quickly to the nearest empty seat. I sat down right as the teacher turned. She glared at me.

"Jasper Hale, why are you late?" The whole class turned to stare at me. As if being a vampire weren't enough…I coughed softly, and looked up at the teacher.

"I was a bit…preoccupied during lunch. My apologies," I said. Disinterested, the class turned back around. I sighed and slumped down in my seat. I don't know why I was taking art. I was no good at it. I crossed my ankles and started doodling on the paper. The one class where you could doodle and get away with it.

It was then that I felt it. It was small. Just a little push, but it was definitely there. Someone in the room had a crush on me. I glanced around, interested in who it was. I hoped that is was a girl. Yesterday a guy hit on me, and now my family won't let me hear the end of it. My gaze focused on small petite girl with long brown curls. She glanced over to me, saw me looking, and quickly averted her gaze. So she was the one. I smiled and looked at her more closely. She was a very pretty girl. I spent the rest of art class half paying attention to the teacher, and looking at the mysterious out of the corner of my eye. She really was beautiful.

The bell rang all too quickly. The class jumped to their feet and rushed out the door. I took my time, noticing that the girl did too. Should I ask her out? Was that too forward? I shook my head. I had better ask Alice for advice first. She was always saying I was too quiet. And this also posed a potential problem. She was human. What if I tried to kill her when she passed me? _Okay Jasper, get a grip. If you like her, you won't eat her. _Yeah, I said the same thing about Bella too, and look what happened there. I almost bit her. I shook my thoughts out of my head as she passed by me. I saw her look at me for two seconds before looking away and almost running out the door. I smiled. Such a cutie. She was shy. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked to my next class.

"Oh my gosh Jasper! This is so wonderful!" Alice squealed. She jumped up and gave me a giant hug. Dang. She already knew. I had barely walked in the door when she pulled me to the side and into the kitchen.

"So what's her name? Do I know her? Do we have any classes together? Wait, let me guess…it's Laura isn't it? No? How about Emma? Really, it's not Emma? Okay then, who is it?" I laughed, and sat down.

"I don't know her name," I sighed. Alice's mouth dropped open.

"You what?" I shrugged.

"I don't know her name." Alice hit me on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"How can you like a girl and not know her name?" I shrugged again.

"She's in my art class."

"Oh really? That's cute, an art class romance. What does she look like? You do know, don't you?" I laughed.

"Yeah, I know what she looks like. She's really pretty. She's short, with gorgeous long brown curls. Amazing brown eyes, and a beautiful complexion." Alice grinned.

"She sounds perfect for you! Have you talked to her?" I shook my head.

"No, not yet. I don't even know her name, remember?" Alice giggled.

"Well, we're just going to have to change that, now won't we?" I sighed. I swear, sometimes Alice could be a bit overbearing.

"There's jsut one problem Alice."

"What's that?"

"She's human." Alice looked confused.

"So?"

"So? So I could kill her." Alice'seyes grew big as she mouthed an 'oh'. She sat back down next to me, and patted my knee comfortably.

"Look Jasper, I know you still don't fully trust yourself around humans after what happend with Bella, but you're doing great. I mean, you're around them everyday at school and you're fine."

"Yeah, but I'm fighting the urge to kill them the whole day. I just don't know if I should take the chance," I sighed. Alice frowned, and hugged me.

"Take the chance Jasper. Edward had the same feelings about Bella, and look at how he's doing. He hasn't harmed a hair on her head yet." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, but it's different with Edward. He loves Bella enough not to do those things."

"Are you trying to tell me that you don't like this girl enough to stop yourself from eating her?"

"I just don't know how I will react when I get a whiff of her blood. And what happens if we date for a while, and everythign is going great, and then she finds out I'm a vampire? What's going to stop her from running away screaming? Then our secret will be blown, she tell everyone we're vampires, the town will come after us with flaming torches and pitchforks, the Volturi will find out, they'll kill everyone in the town, and then they'll kill me and the rest of your guys." Alcie stared at me, and then laughed hysterically.

"What? It's a very real possibility!" Alice nodded, and regained her composure.

"Jasper, you're making a mountain out of a molehill. If you feel that she doesn't love you enough to keep your secret, then don't tell her. It's that simple. Edward told Bella because he knew that she cared for him enough so that she wouldn't tell. If you don't believe me, then go ask him yourself."

* * *

"Nope."

"What? But Alice said..."

"Forget what Alice said. When I told Bella that I was a vampire, I had no idea how she was going to react. I thought she would run away screaming, much like you think the girl you like is going to do. The truth is, I was just winging it."

"But what if you had told Bella, and she had run away screaming. What were you going to do?"

"I was going to kill her."

"What?!"

"Yeah. I couldn't let a human know that we were real. The Volturi would have eventually gotten to her anyway." Wow. Edward sure was being blunt about all of this. I shook my head and sat down.

"You guys aren't really helping me much here." Edward sighed.

"I'm sorry Jasper. The truth is, you're just going to have to go by your instincts. I have no idea how this will turn out for you, but I'm sure that it will be fine." I looked up at him.

"I sure hope you're right Edward."

* * *

The next day in art class was torture. I wanted so desperaetly to go up and talk to her, but I had no idea how. I mean, I knew she had a crush on me, but that didn't make me any more confident. In fact, it made me less confident. What if when I started talking, I made an idiot out of myself and she realized that she wasn't that into me after all? I don't think I could deal with the rejection and humiliation.

A couple of weeks passed by with the same result. I was still a despearate Romeo, and she was still my captivating Juliet. I just had to win her over. Well, ask her out. But how? What should I ask her to do? Should we go see a movie? Dinner? A walk on the beach? I knew next to nothing about this girl. In fact, I had yet to still get her name. Gosh, I'm such an idiot. Eventually, I had to turn back to Alice for help.

"Help me," I said as soon as I got home that day. Alice looked up at me from the program she was watching.

"What's the matter Jasper?"

"I want to ask her out, but I don't even know her name yet. What should I do?" Alice smiled.

"How about get to be friends with her first?"

"How do I do that?" Alice giggled, and patted the couch cushion next to her. I plopped down, and she turned the television off.

"Okay, you guys share a common interest, right?" I nodded.

"Yeah, we're both in the same art class."

"So talk about art!" I groaned.

"But I'm clueless when it comes to art!" Alice giggled again.

"Okay then...talk about the assignment you guys have to do. What are you doing right now in class?"

"I don't know...scupltures?" Alice stared at me.

"You don't know?"

"I've already admitted that. Just help me."

"Well...find out what you guys are doing in class, and then talk to her about the assignment after class. It's the perfect icebreaker." I thought it over. It could work. Granted, as long as I didn't make myself look like a moron.

"Okay, I'll try it. Thanks a ton Alice!" Alice smiled, and flicked the television back on.

* * *

The next day at school, I figured I might as well give Alice's advice a try. What the heck. It couldn't hurt, right? As the bell rang, I walked over the mysterious brown-eyed girl, and looked at her scuplture appreciatively.

"Hey, this is really good so far. What are you making?" I asked. She looked up at me, and blushed faintly. She looked down and continued to pack up her things.

"Um, it's nothing really. I don't really know what it's going to be yet. I'm really just making it up as I go along." AS she was saying all of this, she giggled a couple of times, and was smiling non-stop. Her smile was contaigous. I smiled and nodded. I stood there awkwardly for a few seconds. _Come on Jasper, say something intelligent!_ I stuck out my hand towards her.

"My name's Jasper." She looked at my hand and shook it softly.

"Bianca," she replied giggling a bit. I felt myself grinning like an idiot. I had a name! Yes! And it was a gorgeous name.

"Bianca. That's a really preaty name." She smiled.

"Thanks." I let go of her hand rather reluctantly. She was so small and delicate looking that I just wanted to pick her up and protect her from any danger. Although I don't really think scuplting things out of clay hardly qualified as dangerous. She finished picking up her things, and I walked with her to the door. We hovered at the door for a few seconds, and I could tell that she was hoping that I would ask her out. But the truth was, I was too scared to ask her out just yet. I coughed quietly, and shuffled my feet.

"Well, I guess I'll see tomorrow in class then." She nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow Jasper." When she said my name I could have melted. It sounded so heavenly when it came out of her lips. Boy was I smitten with her.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, as did the next, and the next. I slowly got to know Bianca. I found out that when she got nervous, she started to play with this small seahorse charm on her necklace. I also found out that she hated it when people clicked their tongues. Sadly, I sometimes have a nervous habit of clicking my tongue when I'm trying to think of what to say next. I clicked my tongue once, and she ignored me the rest of the day. I also learned that she wanted to be a professional artist one day. She even granted me the pleasure of looking at her sketch book. Her drawings were amazing. She truly did have what it took to be a great artist someday, of that I had not doubt. A few more weeks went by, and I felt that I knew her well enough to ask her out. So one day after class ended, I stopped her in the hall.

"Hey Bianca. Can I ask you something?" She was talking to her friends at the time.

"Sure Jasper. What's up?" I shoved my hands in my pockets.

"Um...in private?" She blushed, and nodded her agreement. I grabbed her elbow and pulled her over to the water fountain.

"Um...I was wondering if you might want to come over to my house today. We can watch a movie and just hang out." She grinned, and nodded enthusiastically. I beamed.

"Great. You want a lift after school then?" She nodded once more, and broke out into another one of her giggle fits. She was so cute when she giggled.

"Awesome. I'll meet you at your locker after school then?"

"Yeah."

"Great." With that I walked away, and I was in heaven.

* * *

I saw the rest of my family at lunch that day, and I couldn't wait to tell Alice the good news. Edward knew before the rest did. I slid in next to Alice, and kissed her warmly on the cheek.

"Hello sister dear," I siad cheerfully. She glanced at me and smiled. My good mood was infecting everyone else. Even Edward, who was particaularily moody today.

"I have a date with Bianca. She's coming over today after school."

"That's great Jasper! Are you going to tell her that we're...vampires...today too?" Alice asked softly. I shrugged. I still didn't know how she would react. She seemed to like me enough, but that wasn't satisfying enough. I needed to know that she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Probably not, but we'll see how things go." After school, I headed over to Bianca's locker and waited paitently while she put all of her things into her backpack. We drove to my house, and she managed to crack me up a couple of times. She was starting to relax around me, and that was always a good sign. We pulled into the driveway, and I helped her out of the car. She stared at the house in awe.

"Wow. That is one gigantic house." I smiled.

"Yeah. It' s nothing special really." She stared at me.

"Nothing special? It's ginormous!" I chuckled, and steered her inside. I introduced her to the family briefly before eading her to the living room where I popped in a movie. I had heard she liked comedy movies, so I had dug through Emmett's supply, and came up with the 40 Year Old Virgin. I was rather fond of that one. We were half way into it when she leaned her head on my shoulder. My muscles tightened, but I willed myself to relax. The ball was in my court. I didn't want to make a foul. I slowly put my arm around her shoulder. She sighed and murmured something about the movie. I snickered and drew her closer to me. We watched the movie in silence, laughing occasionaly at the funnier parts. At the end of the moive I turned off the television, and turned to face her.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me." And it didn't. So long as I was near her I couldn't care less what we talked about. And talk we did. We talked well passed midnight. I swear we talked about every topic on the planet. I was really getting into it, and didn't even notice the time until she started to yawn repeatedly. I yawned once or twice too for good measure.

"I think it's time for you to be heading home. Are your parents going to be mad?" Bianca checked her phone, and nodded.

"Oh yeah. But it was worth it." I grinned, and drove her home. I walked her up to her door, and paused for a second.

"Well...I really had a great time tonight Jasper," she said. She paused, and then turned to go.

"Me too. Bianca?" She turned back around. As she did, I grabbed her face delicately between my hands and kissed her. It was marvelous. Her lips were soft and full, and they felt marvelous against mine. I let go, and she sighed.

"Wow. You're a good kisser," she said. I laughed, glad that some of the tension broke.

"Bianca?"

"Yes?" I swallowed.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Her eyes lit up and she threw herself at me, flinging her arms around my neck and kissing my deeply on the mouth.

"I thought you would never ask," she whispered in my ear. On the way home, I was grinning from ear to ear. But one question was still nagging at me. Could I tell her my secret? A part of me said that yes, I could.

* * *

Sorry that's it's taken me forever to update this guys. I really do apologize. I've just been dealing with some family problems. My cousin jsut recently got injured in Iraq, so that was pretty tough. Plus school and everything. Also, I was just sick for the past five days. So now I have to make up a week's worth of homework. Which is why I'm updating most of my stories this weekend, before Monday. Next week is gonna be so hectic. Oh joy. But, read and review. And renmeili, I hoped you enjoyed your one-shot!


End file.
